Broken Tears
by XxXGloomXxX
Summary: Fangs with lissa, Max is broken and she leaves to savetheworld set during schoolsoutforever
1. Chapter 1

Tears, missing, and broken.

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum ride

I have read maximum ride 1-4 so I know they didn't stay at Anne's. This is also a songfic so I don't own any of the songs. Their all their regular ages, Max-14 Fang-14, Iggy-14, Nudge-11, Gazzy-8, Angel-6

**First song: teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift.**

**Max's P.O.V**

Fang was still going out with Lissa and it was almost Christmas. My heart kept breaking as I watched them progress into a couple and begin dating. I was watching them from my window play in the snow in front of Anne's house. They were dropping snow on each other and laughing- Fang was laughing- then Fang looked up catching my eyes. I looked at him fully and smiled a heartbroken smile letting tears stream down my face, for once showing him how much it hurt. Fang's eyes widen slightly and I shut the curtain ignoring the couple once more. I opened the radio on my night stand and listened:

"_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_And what I want and what I need everything that we should be,_

_I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny and, I can't even see anyone when he's with me,_

_He says he so in love, I think he's finally got it write I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

'_Cause he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me can he tell that I can't breath and their he goes so perfectly the kind off flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight give him all her love look in those beautiful eyes and know she' s lucky ,_

'_Cause he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I don't know why I do……………………………………….._

_So I drive alone as I turn out the light maybe put his picture down and get some sleep tonight._

'_Cause he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I don't know why I do_

_He's the time taking up but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see"._

"Taylor Swift, Max?" Fang asked behind me.

"What Fang, what do you want?" His name hurt me even more than seeing them messing around and them kissing was even worse that I'd have to leave the room reduced to tears and jealousy.

"Hello Max are you listening you were crying, still are crying."

"It's nothing. Like you care. "I mumbled apparently he still heard.

"Yes Max I do care. What's wrong?" he demanded again

"It's nothing, again what do you want Fang."

"No it's not anything and if you're not going to answer my question, then what was with the messed up smile you gave me when I looked up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Know can you move I need to take a shower. "Fang moved as I pulled my towel out and ran into the bathroom. Sighing as fangs footsteps faded and he started talking to Iggy "Ig I'm worried about her how many times has she missed dinner, stopped talking and started acting like a Zombie?"

"I think it was after she stopped going out with Sam and you went out with lissa."

I turn on the shower undressing. I hated that they were worried about me. I shouldn't be worried about, I'm worthless and I need to get out of here. _Leave _my voice said_ you still need to save the world Maximum, after New Years Eve you have to leave. The flock doesn't need or want you any more you can come back after you save the world. _Sure voice I don't want to stay anymore any way. I feel unloved completely unloved_ Max you have to save the world without them because they're going to be a distraction even though you need a lot of Iggy's bombs he can teach you how to make them. _Jeez voice you're becoming a chatter box. I started singing

**Behind these hazel eyes by: Kelly Clarkson**

"_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were apart of me._

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong,_

_Your arms around me tight, _

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

_Now I can't breathe no I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on._

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend, just thought you were the one._

_Broken up deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cried behind these hazel eyes!_

_I told you everything opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life,_

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be so together yet so broken up inside._

'_Cause I can't breathe no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend, just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cried behind these hazel eyes!_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me know _

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore!_

_Anymore………_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend, just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes!_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes!_

I shut the shower and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around me. As I walked out the door I realized that Fang was still waiting outside my door. "Move Fang, I'm in my towel and I need to get dressed so move before I get--." I sighed not bothering to finish what I was saying "Max Angel told me that you were leaving. I want to know when and I want to know why." Damn mind reader "if I told when and why you won't let me leave will you." I countered. "No I won't so I'm going to stop you from-."

"Nick, Lissa is here and she wants to talk to you." Anne called up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears, missing, and broken.

thanks for everone who reviewed thanks so much and this chapter is diacated to my 1st reviewer.!!

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum ride

I have read maximum ride 1-5 so I know they didn't stay at Anne's. This is also a songfic so I don't own any of the songs. Their all their regular ages, Max-14 Fang-14, Iggy-14, Nudge-11, Gazzy-8, Angel-6

**Max's P.O.V**

**chapter 2**

after i talked to iggy i learned how to make all these bombs and i almost forgot about Fang _almost._ i hated that and then iggy was watching me with pleading eyes. "What is it Ig?" i sighed "Max you have to let it go and im not going to worry when you don't eat, serouisly now you're acting emo. LET IT GO!" "IG i . love .HIM. i just can't let it go it hurts way to much i just can't take it anymore!, im sorry ig-i said more softly-. i just can't you have Tess and he has Lissa ,i have the right ot love who ever i want and if hes happy with her i'll do whatever but i'm not going to brake his happyness." yes i did say i lve fang but what else can i do none of the flock except for iggy even cares any more. it's sad but yes this is angasty so if you don't like it you might as well skip this whole part of my life. i wish, but wish don't solve anything. i walked slowly into my room and open whatever song was in my radio at the time,

_ katie don't cry i know you're trying your hardest and the hardest part is lying_

_go off the nights we shared o'kal is calling and you know its haunting _

_but compared to your eyes nothing shines quite as bright_

_and when we look to the sky it's not mine but i want it,_

_so lets not pretend like you're alone to night,i know hes there_

_and you're proably hanging out and making liyes while across the room_

_he stares i'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance she'll say yes_

_because these words were never eaieser for me to say or her to second guess but--_knock,knock

"come in" i said pauseing the song,it was fang "Max, i need to tell you something." i knew he saw the tears that were streaking down my face.

FANG P.O.V

"Come in." max answered and her voice was craking like she was crying i entered and watched th tears that were streakling down her face at an alarming rate." Max i need to tell you something.

i know you think the flock doesn't care about you any more but thats not true, we love , ilove and everythings going to be ok,"

"really." i saw hope in her eyes that i hadn't seen since after she'd kissed sam in the porch steps.

"yeah cause you're that great leader and we all love you like that."

what i saw next almost tore my heart out any thing that was left off max seemed like she died inside out her face got paler than it was supposed to and that hope i'd just saw dissapeared and she seemed more distant and i don't know broken.

i left.

MAX P.O.V

i changed the song

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't bleed us again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late 

i wished that fang had never came in cause he made it worse and i just can't take it any more

voice can i leave now like today

_of course Max the sooner the better_

i wrote a note saying that they shouldn't come after me and that i love them and to take care of themselves until i get back and took off from my window into the cool midnight blue night .

* * *

sorry i haven't updated my second story and i hope you like this chapter hte first song was misrable at best and the second was it's not to late it's never to late, i don't own them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears, missing, and broken.

thanks for everone who reviewed thanks so much and this chapter is diacated to my 1st reviewer.!!

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum ride

i'm not going to put any songs in this chapter unless i really want to , not very likely

I have read maximum ride 1-5 so I know they didn't stay at Anne's. This is also a songfic so I don't own any of the songs. Their all their regular ages, Max-14 Fang-14, Iggy-14, Nudge-11, Gazzy-8, Angel-6

don't be surprised if Fang and lissa act older near the middle just a heads up.

Chapter 3- gone

ANGEL P.O.V.

"Max?"i went into her room and it was empty and i didn't hear her thoughts. when i got over to her bed there was a note on it,

_Dear flock,_

_i had to leave for something,_

_don't follow me while i'm gone-_

_i don't want you 5 to get hurt 'cause of my mistakes,_

_Angel- be good and please no mind control unless its and emergency or really nessceary._

_Gazzy- stay my little tropper i trust that you don't explode anything until i get back,_

_Nudge- please don't change , but don't kill anyone with your motor mouth,_

_Iggy- please i beg you not to do anything stuipd and i need you to tell fang everything ok be good if i find something exploded 'cause of you you're in deep sneakers,_

_Fang- take care of the flock, i'll miss you and don't ruin your life looking fo me, i'll come back when i'm done_

_i love you ,all stay safe, be happy, and be good for Anne, Merry Christmas and happy new year i'll miss you._

i burst into tears and screamed everyone came in running "Angel what's wrong ?" Fang asked. i handed him the letter he read it out loud. Fang turned pale and Nudge burst into tears, iggy and gazzy looked in commprehensible. She should't have left was what everyone was thinking.

NUDGE P.O.V.

"Fang can i see the paper ?" i held the paper in my hands,hurt, sadness, and then something ran through my heart and it felt it brake. "ouch fang she had a broken heart when she left i don't think she would have lived if she stayed. and i think she was crying and she left something for iggy on the back."

fang took the paper from me and handed it to iggy,

_Don't tell him until you're sure he is leaving the other one but if he is happy leave it be i don't want to hurt them. make sure i'm still alive so after a year if i'm not back don't tell him at all k, thanks ig._

MAX P.O.V

i had dyed my hair and wings black permantly.

I was crying really hard when i bombed the school and the itex head quarters, it was my birthday and i was alone. i was 15 more or less. i fell to my knees crying when i got back to the trees and took off soon to home.

when i knocked on the door dirty and bloody Angel grabbed me and pulled me in slowly trying to keep me away from te living room and then i heard something." Lissa, will you marry me?" silence i drew in shaky broken breaths, Fang, "Of course Nick I love you." "i love you too lissa."

i died, i freakin died! i walked up the stairs slowly angel towing me up the stairs faster. Iggy meet me at the top of the stairs he hugged me hard."Max i'm so sorry i tried to tell him but,-

"It is fine Iggy but i may never love again." fang walked up the stairs his happy glow blinding."hey iggy what did you want to tell me any way."

he stopped short and blinked at me "Max?"

"Yeah Fang it is me what do you want?"

"your back."

"obvisouly 'cause i i'm standing right here, Congrats though."

"you heard ."

i nodded not trusting my self to speak.

"MAX!" i allowed self to be hugged and turned unbendable. the only person i wanted to hug me was Fang, who of course didn't at all he just looked at me. "Hey guys guess what, i saved the world we can live freely now." my voice sounded cheery like some one who had just got reuntied with her family, funny cause i feel i am dieing, inside. the kids cheered and iggy patted my shoulder. "good job Max." fang said. that was it. i burt into tears and the flock stared at me in wonder" i'm fine im just really happy go flying, i need to ake i hwer swear i'll still be hee when yu get back k." they nodded and went out side in a daze

* * *

i know it was a heart breaking chapter i wish it never happened but i hope you have a tissue box with you, yes there wil be Fax the next chapter is going to be a very big change a good one too review please


	4. Chapter 4

i love guys , in the sisterly ,brotherly way thanks for the reviews keep them coming

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum ride

the song in this is three cheers for five years by mayday parade, i don't own it at all.

I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, my keyboard is acting up

Chapter4

MAX P.O.V.

And i woke up, jeez it's that stupid night mare again i wish that i wasn't too late and that fang hadn't done anything permanent. i took off headed for home. yes i know i admitted that i love fang so much and that I'd probably leave again if they did progress into something more. i knocked on the door to the house. it was dark out side like around midnight. the door opened and Iggy hugged me hard "Max! you're alive ." it turned out that he and Fang were the only ones awake. "Max." Fang sighed he pulled me in harder than Iggy had and kissed my forehead. "you're okay thank god, thank god ." "Iggy did you tell him?" "yup." crap i blushed "ig can you go wake the kids." he went up the stairs "if you guys wanted to be alone you could have just asked." he mumbled.

"fang um what do you think about what Iggy told you?"

"What were you thinking when you left Angel was the first one to find out and she screamed we thought that something was wrong what were you thinking." he was shaking me hard by now like he wasn't sure what had poised to me to do so."Fang i saved the world, by myself i had to the voice was ranging on and on-

"Max i want you to know i'll never leave you not ever." what was so weird was that something began playing behind us like the music behind us talking.

_I swear that you don't have to go _

_I thought we could wait for the fireworks _

_I thought we could wait for the snow _

_To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt _

_I thought I could live in your arms_

_And spend every moment I had with you _

_Stay up all night with the stars _

_Confess all the faith that I had in you _

_Too late, I'm sure and lonely _

_Another night, another dream wasted on you _

_Just be here now against me _

_You know the words so sing along for me baby _

_For heaven's sake I know you're sorry _

_But you won't stop crying _

_This anniversary may never be the same _

_Inside I hope you know I'm dying _

_With my heart beside me _

_In shattered pieces that may never be replaced _

_And if I died right now you'd never be the same _

_I thought with a month of apart _

_Together would find us an opening _

_And moonlight would provide the spark _

_And that I would stumble across the key_

_Or break down the door to your heart _

_Forever could see us not you and me _

_And you'd help me out of the dark _

_And I'd give my heart as an offering _

_To late, I'm sure and lonely_

_It's another night, another dream wasted on you_

_So just be here now against me_

_You know the words so sing along for me, Baby_

_For heaven's sake I know you're sorry_

_But you won't stop crying_

_This anniversary may never be the same_

_Inside I hope you know I'm dying_

_With my heart beside me_

_In shattered pieces that may never be replaced_

_And if I died right now you'd never be the same_

_We sang our hearts out. I treasured ever second I got to here this angel sing._

_Cause I will always remember you as you are right now to me_

_And I will always remember you now, remember you now_

_So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side_

_Sleep alone tonight [keep on repeating]_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss_

_How does he taste while he's on your lips_

_How does he feel, how does he kiss_

_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you I want to_

_But I can't forgive you_

_So when this is over don't blow your composure baby_

_I can't forget you_

_I know you want me to want you I want to_

_I can't forget you _

_So when this is over don't blow your composure baby _

_I can't forget you _

_I know you want me to want you I want to._

i was crying when the end of it finished . fang held me closer and stroked my hair

"Max max max. you didn't have to leave us and what did you do to your hair?!"

yeah i know wait till he sees my wings"uhh, yeah i dye it black and my wings are too."

i laughed nervously"I had a very big rebellious streak"

"Fang i uh love you and im not on anything this time i swear"

Fang shoved me roughly. i was hurt that rejection was tearing me apart in side

"Max i can't and i don't love you that now i just want to focus on me and Lissa okay."

I nodded i was dying again."Fang tell the truth does the flock need me any more."

he.. .. .. ..just looked at me again"Fang tell me tell me now."

My voice sounded fine like i was just worried about the flock as usual.

"No they don't. they have a home and good place to eat and school i don't think that they need you or want you."

"Fang do you want or need me here?"

"No"

the lone word was harsh and cruel worse than any rejection.

"Iggy i know you're listening do you want or need me here?"

"No i heonstly i don't ." okay as much as it pains me to do this i might as well crack the egg now."I found your parents i also checked them out and iggy, Angel and gazzy's family are more than happy to take you in and guess what you guys all live near this area and are almost like neighbors."

"What about you and your family?"

"I don't have one , they got killed in a fire 12 years ago and i'm not coming with any of you guys cause you don't need me or want me too so i'm just going to leave you guys everything and i just hope you 'll be fine with your families."

i dropped my bag on the floor i wasn't going to need it where i was going. might as well finish the killed feeling i have inside by completing it all around. i ran out the back door and started takeing of but i was hit with something."Max i, i lied i do want and need you here."

and then Fang was kissing me hard.

* * *

okay this is one of the longest ones i have writen so far i hope you liked it

reveiw please


	5. Chapter 5

i love guys , in the sisterly ,brotherly way thanks for the reviews keep them coming

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum ride

the song is stand in the rain by super chick not mine

I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, my keyboard is acting up

Chapter4

MAX P.O.V.

Fang was kissing me until i pushed him off. and i started singing the song i had heard on the radio a year back

**  
**_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

_[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

i pushed fang off me completely and said "Are you lying to me through your teeth Fang? "

he looked me in the eyes and i saw the truth what he wanted was going to decide the rest of my life.

* * *

help i need help I'm gonna ask if you guys want the flock to find their parents live with them and leave Max or Fang telling her that he was lying through his teeth and Max leaves again or that Fang wants her to stay with him and his family or that Max stays the flock doesn't go to their parents and Fang is still with Lissa or whatever you want to know,tell me

Review and tell me what you want


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum ride

Chapter 6

All the songs in this Chapter do not belong to me

MAX P.O.V.

HE WANTED ME TO STAY!! I crashed my lips onto his and kissed him really hard.

the flock came out and went "AWWW they are so cute."

Gazzy was making chocking sounds.

i decide to let angel know about the parents. they all went " No Max we're not leaving not ever!"

"Yeah not ever" Fang echoed.

did i mention how much i love him ,no? i love him so much you'd be blinded by it.

Fang smiled a simle that made the whole world spin.

The kids got their stuff and we took off, they really didn't care about Anne anymore so they're happy that they finally left her.

* * *

when we landed i showed the flock the gifts i got from France,Germany & Italy.

you could see the stars from our circle of trees.

Angel turned on her radio that had a CD in it and this song started playing

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,  
with you,  
uh huh uh, yeah_

Angel said " that so describes you and fang i love the gifts you got me Max, thanks"

"Yeah thanks ,Max"

"shhh shhh listen to this it soundss like this lady was there when Max saved the world"

_It's a sad picture;  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again,  
You know it's all the same,  
Another time and place,  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do,  
And I'll do anything to see it through..._

_Because these things will change,  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back  
will fall down,  
It's a revolution,  
The time will come for us to finally win,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We'll sing  
Hallelujah  
Oh_

_So we've been outnumbered,  
Threatened and now cornered,  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,  
We're getting stronger now,  
find things they never found,  
They might be bigger,  
but we're faster and never scared._

_You can walk away say "We don't need this"  
But there's something in your eyes  
says "We can beat this"_

_Chorus:  
Because these things will change,  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,  
It's a revolution,  
The time will come for us to finally win,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We'll sing  
Hallelujah  
Oh_

_Tonight we'll stand,  
Get off our knees,  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years,  
and the battle was long,  
It's the fight of our lives,  
When we stand up,  
Champions tonight_

_It was the night things changed,  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back...fell down,  
It's a revolution,  
Throw your hands up,  
'cause we never gave in,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We sang  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Yeah_

_

* * *

_

when the kids and Iggy finally went to sleep Fang told me everything that happened after i left.

He had broken up with lissa after Angel told why i left.

When Nudge held the Note she felt all the emotions that was running through me when i wrote it.

What really surprised was that Iggy & Angel were together and so were Nudge & Gazzy. but it kinda made sense 'cause if nudge & Ig got together Angel &Gazzy wouldn't be able to be with anyone in the Flock.

* * *

Umm sorry about the long wait but i still couldn't decide so this is the second to last chapter and yeah please Review and again sorry about the long wait.

and about angel and iggy they're really close so ya i mean they're toghter in the sense of the word but its only going to little sweet things kinda like if you had boyfriend/girlfriend in 3rd grade


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

I don't own anything that has to do with Maximum ride

ohh anyone who's still readying this story please read my other story Broken Birds please.

Chapter 7

Max pov

"i found out that we don't get older after we turn 16 so yeah."

"what" "wow" "i can't belive it we'll be teens forever and we can have make overs and..........."

great job Max you turned the nudge channel on.

Iggy hugged Angel happily. i looked at them with raised eye brows.

"what this means when angel's 15 i can be her boyfriend and we won't have to worry about ages and what not."

i smiled "this means that you shoudn't act more than brother and sister now though."

Iggy sighed.

"well you look older and you never die so thats good we're kinda immortal." i said

Angel & Nudge squeled high pitchedly i don't even know how they manged to do that.

"It's gonna get boring after a century of living we'll have seen almost everything and done almost everything." fang chuckled.

"I don't think we'll get bored with those 2 around ." Gazzy said looking at Nudge.

that's so true they'll always be my flock ,my babies.

* * *

me and fang bought a house in the middle of the prettiest little island in the Caribbean.

It was secluded and huge they're were alot of rooms. ya know for when the kids got married and had they're own kids.

hopefully not anytime soon I'd kill Gazzy & Iggy if anything like that happened as of right now.

me and fang shared a room. it was black and gray

Nudge had her own it was bigger 'cause she had this huge closet of stuff we bought her Mostly um_ clothing._since she was a talented sower her own fabrics sowing machine and thread. her room was pink& purple

Angel had alot of stuffed animals that looked like celsete, her room was puppy angel themed, total also shared her room.

Gazzy had a race car themed room with toy race cars.

Iggy had a blue and white room and his own kitchen.

every one was so happy with their rooms that when we wanted dinner iggy invited us to his room so he could test his new kitchen.

i had one of the best dinners in forever we're all together, happy, in almost perfect bliss........... the only thing that would make this perfect is that fang kiss me for what seems like forever, yeah anyway.

* * *

Fang POV

Pure bliss, and happiness is what i felt around me. if you haven't picked up already i can sense people's emotions.

The worst thing ever for a person who wants to i donno _hide_ their emotions behind a mask that only Max can see through.

Max finally sent the kids to bed at 11:30 and Iggy started grumbling that he wasn't going to be bossed around any more but the moment he hit the bed he fell asleep completely.

Max laughed "Yeah won't bossed around any more, NIght Ig."

we walked out his room and Max & Is' hand were intelaced she sighed "g'night all "

we got varous "goodnights" from anyone who was half way awake.

Finally it was just me and Max

*cue evil laughter*

* * *

i decide i wasn't done with this story just yet. and some one please read my story broken birds i need someone to before i delete it i won't though if someone will read it and Michelle you don't count you know that.

one more thing please review i'll be so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

I have to apologize. To everyone . To those of you who read my writing and wasted your time on them.

Quite frankly, I'm sorry because, I'm not going to finish them, because the quality of that work, isn't me anymore, because I grew up.

I'm not going to finish these stories. I don't want anyone to have them either. That may be disappointing to you guys, but in the end, it's my choice. The reason why, I haven't written for them, in years or months, is because I couldn't. I lost interest. I was depressed. I gained friends and I lost friends. I watched everything around me fall apart. I almost died, twice. I moved. I lost both of my closest friends because they were told that their love was wrong, and I wasn't there as always to pick up the pieces. I lost myself. I found myself and got lost again. I lived in different worlds. I broke up with my boyfriend of three years. I figured out my sexuality. I was outed to the school. I came out to my mother, to my friends. I was bullied, picked on and abused. I hated myself. I found music. I found friends, and began to trust my family again. I started to move forward instead of back. I'm making goals, I want to go places, do things, be happy. It's a slow, uphill, demanding process, but I'm getting there.

I'm not giving away these stories, because, there is too much of me in them. Because they document my struggles, even if you couldn't see them in the writing, they are there. I'm sorry that you guys are going to be disappointed, but I'm not sorry that I'm giving them up.

I want all of you to know, that there is nothing to be afraid of. That you have to want, in order to live. There is no sense in being like everyone else, because then, you're a part of "everyone" and not you. Pick what you want to be a part of and don't follow blindly. There are people who love you. And even if you haven't found them yet, there will be people who accept you for you. Who won't give a damn and who will be there for you, through everything, as long as you're there for them too. But you have to persevere , because that's the only way you'll come out, stronger, happier, open-minded and understanding. That's the only way, that you'll get to experience life as it is. Life passes too quickly for you to give up. And if you can't find anyone, I'm here.

AJA 12/30/12


End file.
